falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Bugz (Ballad of a Crystal Pony)
Bugz is a character from Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony. He was introduced in Chapter Five: Rads, Rads, and More Rads as unicorn companion of Bucky named Archer, but was reintroduced as a changeling in Chapter Six: The Statue's Curse. He helps Clash back to The Chariot Hotel when she has Radiation poisoning. He joins clash's group when Buck joins. Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony. History Past Mostly unknown even to Bugz himself, though at some point he met up with Bucky Beak an has traveled with him ever since. Present Met up with Bucky after Bucky and Bugz found Clash on the Ironshod Manufacturing Factory. He, along with Bucky helped Clash get back to The Chariot Hotel. He kept her from falling when she was able to walk, and put her on his back when she wasn't. When bucky wanted to turn tail and flee after discovering Marker's camp heading towards The Chariot Hotel, it was Bugz's decision to warn them that swayed Bucky to also help. When Marker shows up at the hotel asking for Clash and Nicky Bugz reveal that he is a Changeling. He the disguises as Nicky as part of a plan to kill Marker. He then decides to join Clash's group and travel with them to Applewood. During the battle with the Lake Marechigen Monster, he saves Clash and gives her CPR after she nearly downs. He then travels with the group to Clockwork and is one of the ponies to get trapped in Stable Infinity. (story) Character Personality Bugz is slightly shy, though Bucky also says he is a bit of a charmer with the mares. He is very caring towards others, but is very reluctant to share much about himself. Abilities In combat his primary weapon is a crossbow. He is also able to disguise himself as any pony with his changeling magic. Tagged Skills Sneak Small Guns Science Traits Changeling Born As a changeling you feed off the emotions of others. +10 to DR and HP regenerates by 2 every 20 seconds when in the presence of close friends. DR is 0 and HP drops by 2 every minute when alone. Perks Full list of Bugz's perks can be found here. Spells Glimmer (Rank 3) You can disguise yourself as anypony for an extended period of time. Now you can use this spell to look younger or older than your actual age. Relationships Bucky Beak Bugz is a long time friend and companion to Bucky. Clash Coat Bugz met Clash after Bucky and Bugz rescued her from the Ironshod Manufacturing Factory roof. He seems to have taken a liking to her and takes her side when Bucky wants to turn tail and run instead of warning The Chariot about Marker's attack. Ollie Factory Bugz met her at The Chariot Hotel while he was disguised as Archer after saving Clash from the IMF roof. Nicky Bugz met her at The Chariot Hotel while he was disguised as Archer after saving Clash from the IMF roof. Category:Characters Category:Ballad of a Crystal Pony Category:Changelings Category:Characters (Ballad of a Crystal Pony)